Baley OneShots
by romance in the rain
Summary: A collection of my Baley Brooke and Haley oneshots. Each OneShot has a warning if it is going to be higher than T though I doubt they will get there. R&R please and thank you. Romace,Angst,Friendship, whatever I decide to write for them.
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to change the names of my OneShot categories. I thought that just going with who they are instead of my nicknames for them may be easier for others.**

Paley – The Artistic Couple

Jaley – The Musical Couple

Baley – The Cheerleading Couple

Raley – The Sexual Couple

**Each Name is the new name of the OneShots and what they used to be. I'm also adding some new ones since I'm into writing for these two couples more.**

Laley – Lucas and Haley

Leyton – Lucas and Peyton.

**Hope you enjoy the OneShots.**

**_Romance._**


	2. No Good In Goodbye

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Warning: **__Um.. I don't think this one needs one._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing._

_**Song: **__No Good In Goodbye_

_**Artist: **__Jason Michael Carroll ft. Jewel._

Haley cried as she sat in her car. She had gotten up without saying anything to Nathan and just drove. She stopped at a park, the place where she told Brooke she couldn't see her anymore. Where she said she wanted to make her marriage work. That their relationship was too hard on their friends.

_Brooke sat on the swings waiting on Haley. She had called her and said she really needed to talk. She smiled as she saw the blonde walking over to her. She stood up to place a kiss on those perfect lips of hers. Haley held up a hand to stop her. Brooke didn't even try to mask the hurt on her face. She just sat back on the swing. "What's wrong baby?"_

_Haley was holding back tears. She had to do this. She had to be strong. She didn't want Brooke to lose her friends because of her. She sat on the swing beside hers. "We can't do this anymore?"_

_"What? Wh...Why not?" Brooke asked in a desperate tone. Tears slid down her face, she didn't want to lose Haley. She loved her._

_"I need to make my marriage work. Besides we're only hurting our friends." Haley got off the swing and knelt down in front of Brooke. She took her hands in her own and brought them up to her lips. She placed a feather light kiss on the palm of each hand. She was holding back tears as she fought to find words. "I'm sorry..." With that she turned and walked away, leaving Brooke to break down and cry._

Haley pushed away the memory along with her tears as she looked down at her cell phone. Nathan was calling her. She answered the phone, hoping she didn't sound upset. "Hello?" Nathan's voice came over the phone sounding worried_. "Hales, where are you?"_ "I'm at the park. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry. I'll be home later." She clicked off the phone before he could say anything else.

_I know you said it's over but my hearts telling me that ain't right  
I know it can't be over 'cause I still wake up reaching for you in the  
night It took leaving for me to realize there's good in goodbye_

She dialed the number she had been trying to avoid. She got the voicemail. She choked back her tears. "Hey it's Hales. I just wanted to call to say I'm sorry about all this and that I love you." She paused as tears started to fall. She didn't try to hide the fact that she was crying as she spoke again. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm really sorry." She hung up and broke down. After awhile she calmed down enough to drive. She went home and crawled back into bed. She avoided Nathan. She didn't want him to start asking questions.

_I know you said it's over but my hearts telling me that ain't right  
I know it can't be over 'cause I still wake up reaching for you in the  
night It took leaving for me to realize there's good in goodbye_

Brooke listened the voicemail again. She wiped away her tears and decided to call back. She would use the lyrics of a song she had found. They explained exactly how she felt. Her heart dropped when she heard Haley answer. She heard the sadness, the depression, the heartbreak. She heard everything in one simple hello that no one else heard. She took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I know you said it's over but my hearts telling me that ain't right. I know it can't be over 'cause I still wake up reaching for you in the night. It took leaving for me to realize there's no good in goodbye."

_I'm listening to the talking should I pick up the phone  
And lay my pride aside and say come home  
I've played that moment over time and time again  
When giving up seemed easier than just giving in_

"Brooke..." Haley started but Brooke cut her off. "Hales I know you want your marriage to work and I don't want to interfere but if your doing this because Peyton and Lucas don't approve then please come back home. I love you." She hung up before Haley could say anything. It took a few minutes for Haley to understand what she had said.

_I know you said it's over but my hearts telling me that ain't right  
I know it can't be over 'cause  
I still wake up reaching for you in the night  
It took leaving for me to realize there's no good in goodbye_

Brooke opened the door and found Haley standing in the rain. She opened her arms to her and held Haley protectively as soon as she had her in her arms. After a few minutes Haley pulled back and the two girls locked eyes. They both leaned in and sought out the others lips. Their kiss was wonderful. It was heated, it was loving, it was gentle, it was rough, it was hungry, it was everything. It held their feelings for each other. They loved each other. They belonged together. Nothing was going to stop them now that they realized that the other wanted this just as much. They were a beautiful couple. They were happy. They were perfect together.

_I'll try to call you one more time  
Baby if you'd just call me one more time_

_I know you said it's over but my hearts telling me that ain't right  
I know it can't be over 'cause  
I still wake up reaching for you in the night  
It took leaving for me to realize there's no good in goodbye_

_**A/N**__ The song is "No Good In Goodbye" by Jason Michael Carroll. This is my first female/female fic. I wanted to start exploring Haley and Brooke. Please don't kill me for this. I'm working on getting better with my song fics. Reviews-good or bad-are always welcome. Especially if they are meant to helpful._


	3. Save Me

_**Warning:**__ Two suicides._

_**Couple:**__ Brooke and Haley_

The once cheery brunette was no longer cheery. She dyed her hair black, painted her walls and nails black, and wore all black clothing and make-up. She got rid of everything she owned that had color in it. Someone once asked her why everything was now black. She told them it was because it was the only color that didn't remind her of her best friend, her love. SHE never wore black. SHE always wore something colorful. She turned up the volume on her radio, trying to drown her pain in a mixed C.D. Peyton had made her a long time ago. It was a bad choice. Tears started streaming down her face, cause all her make-up to run. HER voice filled her room, her head. It made it's way to her heart and squeezed until she could no longer stand the pain. She fell to the floor crying hysterically. She ached for her touch, her soothing voice, a fight, anything. She just wanted her back. Finally she picked herself up off the floor. She had to go to the funeral. She promised herself she would let everyone know how great she had been.

"Brooke?" The concerned voice of Rachel came from behind her as she walked into the church. She didn't believe in God, not anymore. How could she believe in something that took away her life? "Brooke wait!" Rachel ran over to her and forced her to stand still. "What happened to you?" Rachel didn't get her answer although she knew what it was. Brooke walked to the front of the church as the preacher asked if anyone had something to say.

She stood in front of everyone, visibly shaking. No one understood why she took it harder than anyone else. No one knew that they were close, well almost no one knew. Peyton knew. He knew. Lucas knew. Jake knew. Ever Mouth and Rachel knew. She cleared her throat as she looked at the group of people they had once called friends. "I'm sure everyone's wondering what I'm doing here. Even I'm wondering what I'm doing here." She looked at Rachel. The confused look on her face encouraged Brooke to finish. "I shouldn't be here. None of us should be here. Hale.." Her voice cracked but she knew she had to get all of this out. At least for Haley. Saying her name would be harder than saying good-bye. "Haley should still be with us. Not just in spirit but in body. I need to feel her body against mine. I need her to hold me and tell me all of his is just a bad dream." Tears were falling but she felt stronger. "Most of you should be here begging her to forgive you and not just saying goodbye."

She pointed to Lucas. "You were her best friend. Why couldn't you accept us?" She then pointed to Peyton. "She adored you and you turned your back on us because we were in love!" She then pointed to Nathan. "And you. You never loved her. If you did then you would have wanted her to be happy even if it wasn't with you." She roughly pushed back her tears. "Did anyone else even care about her? Was she ever anything more than the tutor girl, Lucas' best friend, Nathan's girlfriend, or a cheerleader?" She then looked back at their 'friends'. "Did any of you ever even listen to her music? 'Halo' was about all of us. We saw her as perfect. As soon as she did something wrong, like love me, you all turned your backs on her. Why not Lucas when we were dating? We didn't even love each other!" She looked down at the coffin. "Rachel, Mouth, and Jake were there for her but it wasn't enough. If her best friend couldn't accept us then why would anyone else? She left me a note before she killed herself. I wanted to share it with everyone so they could see some of the real Haley." Brooke pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper from her pocket and began to read it to everyone.

_Dear Brooke,_

_I'm so sorry my love. I never wanted to hurt you this way or at all really. I'm just so afraid of not being accepted. If Lucas and Peyton couldn't accept us then why would anyone else? I don't want it to tear us apart. I would rather die this way knowing I have your love then slowly die on the inside because we were separated by life. I love you with all my heart. I will always love you. I hope you can still love me after all of this._

_Yours forever and always,  
Hales_

_P.S. Please don't so anything drastic. I want you to be happy._

When Brooke was finished reading the letter everyone in the church was crying. Brooke kissed her fingertips and placed them on top of the coffin. She then laid a black rose, a white rose, and a red rose on top of the coffin. "I love you baby. I always will. I just wish you didn't have to go." Brooke ran out of the church crying. No one followed her. No one felt they had the right except for Rachel, Mouth, and Jake. All three of them knew that she needed her space for awhile.

_Haley sat in the empty apartment she shared with Brooke. Shinedown was blasting from the stereo speakers. One the C.D. reached "Save Me" she put it on repeat. She took out her notebook and wrote her letter to Brooke. She carefully folded it and put it in an envelope after placing a kiss on it. She then started to write everyone else but decided against it. If they didn't care now why should they care when she was gone? She picked up a bottle of depression pills and opened it. She dumped the whole bottle in her hand and began to swallow them. This was it. This was her bittersweet escape. She wanted Brooke. She wanted her to hold her, to give her one last kiss. Brooke was the only thing she would miss from this world. But sometimes love isn't always enough._

Brooke reached over in the passenger seat and picked up the C.D. that was sitting there. She placed it on the track number she was looking for. Music filled the car as she blasted it as loud as it would go.

_I got a candle  
And I've got a spoon  
I live in a hallway with no doors  
And no rooms _

_Under a windowsill  
They all were found  
A touch of concrete within the doorway  
Without a sound_

_Someone save me if you will  
And take away all these pills  
And please just save me if you can  
From my blasphemy in my wasteland_

_How did I get here  
And what went wrong  
Couldn't handle forgiveness  
Now I'm far beyond gone_

_I can hardly remember  
The look of my own eyes  
How can I love this a life so dishonest  
It made me compromise_

_Someone save me if you will  
And take away all these pills  
And please just save me if you can  
From my blasphemy in my wasteland_

_Jump in the water  
Jump in with me  
Jump on the altar  
Lay down with me_

_The hardest question to answer  
Is why_

_Why_

_Someone save me if you will  
And take away all these pills  
And please just save me if you can  
From my blasphemy in my wasteland_

_Someone save me  
Someone save me  
Somebody save me  
Somebody save me  
Please don't erase me_

The road was wet and slick as she raced down them. An empty bottle of Haley's depression medicine sat on the passenger seat beside the Shinedown C.D. case. As she reached the bridge she turned the wheel so that he car went over the side. The medicine had already started to kick in. She was conscious but she could barely move. Finally she would be with Haley again.

Lucas watched the car over the bridge and quickly pulled over. He got out of his car and jumped into the water to rescue the driver. He pulled Brooke's limp body from the car. She was breathing but just barely. The cold rain constantly beating on her already freezing body wasn't helping any. Lucas attempted to give her mouth-to-mouth but it was no use. The medicine and the harsh cold was working on her body. It was rapidly killing her. It was putting her closer to her love.

_Hales, I'm coming for you love._

Lucas screamed hateful things into the night as Brooke's life finally left her. She was finally back where she belonged, with Haley.


	4. Savin' Me

_**A/N : **__The song is "Savin' Me" by Nickelback. You should really look it up and listen to it._

_**Summary : **__Haley and Brooke OneShot SongFic._

_**Warning : **__FemSlash._

_**Pairing : **__Nathan/Haley, Haley/ Brooke, implied Lucas/Peyton_

The figure of the young woman standing in the middle of the road would appear suicidal to most on lookers. Her mascara and eyeliner ran down her cheeks. It was hard to tell if it was from the rain or her own tears. Her blue jeans and oversized t-shirt were soaked and sticking to her small body. All color was drained from her. She was a ghostly white. The rain was beating against her skin but she didn't feel it. She couldn't feel it. she stopped feeling when she saw them together. Why should it bother her so much though? They were married. They should be together.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Haley's giggling could be heard through out the apartment. Brooke walked into the apartment and followed the sounds of the giggling. She opened the door and found Nathan tickling Haley. It was nothing sexual, at least not to the normally on looker but Brooke knew better, even if Haley didn't. The two girls locked eyes then Brooke ran out.. She heard Haley tell Nathan to stop, heard her following her and calling her name but she never stopped. She didn't want to stop, to fight, to hear the painful truth. The fact that Haley was in love with Nathan and not her would be the death of her._

The cars headlights told the driver she was there a little to late. The sound of the car hitting her body was all that could be heard. She didn't scream, this was what she had wanted. She slipped into unconsciousness before the ambulance could get there. She never saw the blonde running towards her. All she saw was the day Haley told her she was divorcing Nathan.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Brooke carefully pulled herself away from the blonde and slipped out of the bed. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed as she looked at the bed. The late night lovemaking they were doing was killing her. They were having an affair. They could never be happy this way yet here she was again. She picked up he clothes and put them on while walking to the living room._

_"Brooke?" The sleep filled voice made her freeze. She was hoping to avoid the fight that normally followed._

_"Please lets not do this for once. I don't want to hear you tell me you don't really love me." Tears were threatening to fall at any moment. "I shouldn't have come." She took a deep breath to steady her voice. "You shouldn't keep calling and I shouldn't keep coming. How about I quit coming and you quit calling?" She didn't really want this but she knew it would hurt a hell of a lot less than the torture they put them selves through this way._

_A hand gently touched her shoulder. She could hear the shakiness in the voice. "It wasn't a mistake Brooke. It never is a mistake. I do love you. I love you with all my heart." Pause. "I'm getting a divorce."_

_Brooke turned around to face the blonde. She was trying to not get her hopes up to high. "W..why?"_

_Haley took Brookes hands in her own. "Because my heart is with you, not my marriage."_

_Brooke smiled brightly. "I love you Hales." Brooke's lips crashed onto Haley's as she pushed the blonde against a wall. When air became an issue they pulled apart. Brooke rested her forehead on Haley's and played with a strand of her hair._

_"I love you too Brooke." Haley captured Brooke's lips once again in heated, passionate kiss._

She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. The room was way to bright. Everything was white. She heard talking.. no arguing. They were in the corner. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She could tell it was Haley and Nathan. They were arguing about her.

"You're been sleeping with her haven't you?"

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

"Like you've been sleeping with Rachel. Oh, wait, Rachel's a fling. You could care less about her as long as you're getting sex."

"Oh and Brooke's different?"

"Yes she is. I love her. I've always loved her. She makes me feel special. She makes me feel loved." Her voice started to crack. Brooke knew she was fighting tears. She wanted to pull her in her arms and protect her from all the pain. "I want a divorce."

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

"What if she doesn't wake up Hales? You'll be alone. At least with me you'll have someone to love you."

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

"If.." Brooke could hear Haley's sharp intake of air. "If she doesn't wake up then I'll be alone for the rest of my life. I would rather be alone knowing I tried then with you knowing I gave up on her. At least I'll know I was truly loved by her."

_All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

"You won't ever be alone." Brooke's voice was horse but full of love and truth. Haley ran over to her and threw her arms around her neck. Brooke felt Haley's hot tears against her neck. "You can't get rid of me that easily." She ran her fingers through her hair. She was trying to calm Haley down because she hated seeing her upset. "Shh, baby, please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry."

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

Haley sat up and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry. I was just so scared." She bent down and captured Brooke's lips. The kiss was soft and gentle but full of love. The two girls were so caught up in the kiss they didn't notice Nathan leave or Lucas and Peyton walk in.

_Hurry I'm fallin'_


	5. She's Everything

_**Title:**__ She's Everything_

_**Pairing:**__ Brooke and Haley_

_**Summary:**__ OneShot SongFic_

_**Warning:**__ Two girls in love.. not that its wrong but some people take offence._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing. The creator of One Tree Hill and the CW own everything._

"I love you." Haley looked at the person who had spoken the words. Her mind was racing. She couldn't say it back. She didn't feel the same way. But should she say those words back? Would it make her seem normal? Would it make the pain of loving someone she shouldn't hurt any less? Could she ignore her love for one and pretend she loved another? "Did you hear me? I said I love you."

_"Why can't we tell anyone about us? Why do we have to hide our love for each other?"_ Those words were ringing in her ears. It had been over a week since they had been spoken to her. She took a deep breath and found her voice. "I'm sorry I don't love you.." She had spoke barely above a whisper that he barely heard her.

"Wh..what do you mean?" Haley looked up at Nathan with tears threatening to fall at any minute. She took in his expression. He was hurt.. and it looked like he was a little pissed off.

"I'm in love with someone else.." Before she could say anything else she felt Nathan's hand hit her left cheek. She brought her hand up and softly touched the skin that was now red from the slap.

"I'm so sorry Hales. I didn't mean to. I'm.." Haley held up her hand, letting him know she didn't want to hear it. He sighed and asked the two questions that were on his mind. "Who are you in love with and did you cheat on me with him?"

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody_

Haley bit her lower lip. She could easily lie about who it was but that would be taking the easy way out. "Yes I did cheat on you but it wasn't a him." Nathan's head jerked up and he looked at her confused. She sighed and took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I'm in love with Brooke." With that said she left. Nathan didn't try to stop her. It was over. They were over.

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving_

Haley was walking to Brooke's house. She had to make things right. She had to get the love of her life back. She just hoped she wasn't to late. A small smile spread across her lips as she remembered when they got together. It had been right before summer vacation last year. They had gone to Florida that summer, just the two of them. They went to the beach and spent most of their just playing around and being two different than they were at school.

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need I talk about her,  
I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me_

_Brooke stepped out of the car in a pair of blue jeans that were ripped at the knees to show just the smallest amount of skin. She had on a yellow tank top with matching sandals. She pulled off her white sunglasses and smiled over at Haley. God how Haley loved that smile. She could get lost in it for hours. It was always radiant and beautiful but it seemed to be even more beautiful when it was directed at her._

_She's the giver I wish I could be And the stealer of the covers She's a picture in my wallet Of my unborn children's mother She's the hand that I'm holding When I'm on my knees and praying She's the answer to my prayer And she's the song that I'm playing_

_Haley walked over to Brooke and leaned up, capturing her lips with her own. Brooke's arms snaked their way around Haley's waist, pulling the girl closer to her. Haley ran her hands through the brunette's hair. Kissing her was like heaven. Be with her was heaven ten times over. She felt at peace with Brooke._

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need I talk about her,  
I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me_

Haley stopped once she had reached Brooke's house. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a not so normal Brooke. She was wearing a pair of pink sweat pants and a white pull over jacket. She was wearing running shoes, she had no make-up on, and her hair was a mess. She looked stunning. At least to Haley she did. Brooke turned and walked into the living room. She plopped down on the couch. Haley walked into the house and closed the door. She took a deep breath. It was now or never. Get her back or lose her forever.

_She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for_

"I'm sorry. Please let me say everything before you decide to kick me out. I told Nathan I love you. He said he loved me and I couldn't tell him I loved him. It wouldn't have been right. It would have been a lie." She sat down in a chair in front of Brooke. She kept her eyes on the ground. If she looked into Brooke's eyes she would never be able to finish what she had to say. " Your everything I want, everything I need. You're all I ever think about. You're the answer to all my prayers. You're the one I always think of when a love song comes on. You're the one for me. I want to tell everyone about us. I don't want to hide our love. I never did. I just wanted to hide. I love you Brooke Davis and that scares me."

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me_

Brooke was now kneeling in front of Haley. She placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her head so she could look in her eyes. "I love you too Haley." Brooke captured Haley's lips with her own and Haley knew everything would be okay. They could work through the rest of their problems later. Right now she had Brooke back and that was all that mattered. They would face the world at another time.

_Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me_


	6. When You're Gone

_**Title:**__ When You're Gone_

_**Artist:**__ Avril Lavigne_

_**Album:**__ The Best Damn Thing_

_**Couple:**__ Brooke and Haley_

_**Warning:**__ Femslash_

_**Author's Note:**__ Really sorry if this story isn't the best. I'm working on trying new witting style and witting in an e-mail form in a story happens to be one of them. Reviews are helpful. They let me know where I need to work in certain areas and what I don't need to change._

**-****WYG****-**

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

Brooke sat on the edge of the bed. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at Haley's side of the bed. It was made-up, un-slept in. She needed her girlfriend. Sure she liked her time alone but right now she needed Haley to stop her tears. She had already been gone for a month. She was going to be on tour for another month before she would be able to see her. She wanted to go with her but in true Haley fashion she told Brooke to stay and graduate the proper way. She agreed only because she knew it would make Haley happy.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

Brooke pulled out the laptop from under the bed. She needed to talk to Haley. They had been keeping in touch by sending e-mails everyday and talking on the phone at least once a week. Brooke pulled up her e-mail and hit the compose button.

_Hales,_

_It took you twenty-seven steps to get from the bedroom to the front door. It took you fifteen steps to get from the front door to the car. And it took you fifty-six steps to get from the car to the tour bus. Do you see how much I need you right now? How badly I miss you?_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

_I miss you with all the pieces of my heart. I miss you. I miss everything about you. I just need to hear those words that always get me through the day and make it all okay. I miss you more than anything._

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_I've never been this much in love before and it's a little scary. But I wouldn't give it up for anything. You mean way to much to me. Everything I do reminds me of you. My grades are all above a B. I'm working extra hard to graduate just like you want me to. I haven't cleaned the room since you left. All your clothes you left on the floor are still there. The room smells like you because of them. I've been sleeping in your hoodie because it smells just like you still._

_I need to go love. I have to get ready for school. I love you. I always will. Remember that please. I love you._

_Love always,  
Brooke._

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

Haley couldn't help but smile as she read her e-mail from Brooke. She hit the reply button.

_Brooke,_

_It took you twenty steps to walk across the courtyard at school when I first needed you. It took you sixty-three steps to get from the river court to the middle of the road where I was standing after our first fight. It took you thirty steps to get to me. so you could convince me to get on the tour bus and follow my dream. Can you see how much I've always needed you?_

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_We were made for each other. We're meant to be together forever. I know we are. All I want is for you to know is that I'm pouring my heart and soul into my music because of you. It's hard for me to breathe without you here with me._

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

_All the pieces of my heart miss you too. I miss you so very much. We'll make it through this though. We'll make it because our love is real and true. I miss you. I want you to come out on tour with me. I can't keep doing this without you by my side. I love you. I always will._

_Love always,  
Hales._


	7. Untitled

**Pairing: **Baley, Paley

**Rating: **..

**Warning: **Femslash,

**Spoilers: **None.

**Summary: **She left and the love of her life moved on.

**A/N: **I realized I haven't written a Baley in awhile but I'm in a Paley mood so this is the result. Enjoy.

**Untitled**

She reached up to knock on the dark red apartment door. She paused her fist before she actually hit the door. Was she really about to do this? After the way she left did she have a right to be here?

_Brooke jumped up and down, a piece of paper in her hand. "Haley!" She yelled for her girlfriend. She wanted to share the exciting news._

"_What?" Haley pulled her into a ponytail as she watched her girlfriend jump around the apartment like she was crazy. _

"_I got into FIT!" Haley didn't share the excitement with Brooke. "What's wrong?"_

"_I thought we were going to UNC together?" _

"_I thought you would be excited that I got into my dream school."_

"_I thought you loved me enough to go to the same school as me."_

"_I don't need this. I'll be back later for my stuff."_

The door opened and she was pulled from her thoughts. She didn't even remember knocking. "Brooke?" The sleep filled voice of Peyton greeted her.

"Hi P. Sawyer. Does Haley still live here?" Peyton nodded while trying to stifle a yawn and let Brooke in. Brooke smiled shyly at the curly blonde. They had once been best friends but they let things get in the way. Haley was one of those things.

_Brooke jumped off of Peyton's bed. She was furious. "You love her?! You love _MY _girlfriend? How the hell could you do this to me Peyton?"_

_"I thought that by telling you the truth you would understand. I guess not. I'm sorry I thought our friendship was strong enough to be honest about these things. My mistake." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the brunette._

"_Go to hell Peyton." Brooke stormed out of the bedroom. She slammed the front door to the house shut when she made her way out._

"Who's at the door?" Haley's angelic voice floated through the apartment. Brooke's heart soared at the simple sound of her voice. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw her walk down the hallway. She was in a baggy t-shirt and shorts. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun. She looked perfect. "Brooke?"

"Hi." Brooke said sheepishly. She wasn't sure what to say to Haley. She wasn't sure what to say to the girl she left behind. The girl she loved. Haley still had her heart and Brooke was sure she always would.

Peyton whispered something in Haley's ear, which Haley nodded too. Peyton left and a few minutes later Brooke heard the water in the shower running. Haley motioned for Brooke to sit on the couch. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No." Brooke sat on the couch. Haley sat down in a chair across from her. Something shinny on her left hand caught Brooke's attention. "What's that?"

A small smile formed on Haley's lips as she admired the ring. "It's my wedding ring."

The color drained from Brooke's face. "W-wedding ring?"

"Yeah." The smile on her lips grew and the love that shone in her eyes made Brooke want to be sick. "Peyton and I got married about a year ago." Yeah she was going to be sick. She ran to the bathroom in the hallway and lost her breakfast. The love of her life had moved on to her ex-best friend all because she went behind Haley's back and applied to FIT.


	8. Four Strangers In A Bar

Couples: Dean/Brooke, Sam/Haley

A/N: This was a vague request by Bec (RedMagic) The request was Saley and Brean with Baley friendship. I'm not happy with it but I'm not editing it anymore. I keep trying to delete it when I edit it.

**Four Strangers In A Bar**

It's amazing how one night can change your life. I never realized how true that saying was until that night at the bar. We were just four strangers looking for a cure to life now we have each other.

_Best friends Haley James and Brooke Davis entered the shady looking bar. They didn't care how run down the place looked. They weren't there to be social. They were there to get drunk and forget their problems._

_Nathan Scott recently left Haley for her older sister, Taylor. Haley wasn't to upset over the lose of Nathan though. She was hurt that Taylor would do that to her that hurt. She was never close to Taylor but she never thought she would do that to her._

_Brooke was getting over the lose of her mother. Victoria wasn't dead, at least not in the sense of the word you're thinking. Victoria was always dead to Brooke. She was never around when the young woman needed to her. She made it official when Brooke walked out the door that morning though._

_She told Brooke that if she left with Haley to never go back home. She wouldn't have a home if she left with the girl. Brooke told her that was fine and left. Her home had always been with the short brunette anyways._

_The two friends sat in a dark corner hidden from the world. They were planning on leaving town later that night. They weren't sure where they were going to go, they just knew they could no longer stay in Tree Hill._

We were two crazy girls then. We didn't have much money but we were determined to get out of that town.

The brunette at my side gives me a smile and I can't help but return it.

She's getting married today. I never thought this day would come. I remember sitting in that bar not knowing if we would live or not.

"We made it didn't we?" She asks me as she rubs my stomach. I looked down at her hand sitting on the bump and can't help but go back to that day, the day we almost lost it all.

_The girls were making their way out of the bar when they were grabbed and taken behind the bar. They weren't sure whom or what had them. They just knew that their lives were in danger._

_Brooke heard Haley scream and fought to get away from whomever was holding her. She had to help Haley; she needed to save the girl from what was being done to her._

_Haley felt something sharp pierce into her neck. She let a scream before she started to feel weak. She felt her blood being sucked from her body. She passed out but not before she heard Brooke screaming for help._

_Brooke closed her eyes, anticipating the death she knew was coming. She opened her eyes after a few minutes of nothing happening. She saw a man standing over her, checking her body for any injuries._

"_Haley…" It hurt to talk but she had to know how her best friend was._

"_She'll be fine." The man pulled her to her feet. She looked around for Haley. She saw her being carried off by a tall guy. "I'm Dean, that's my brother Sam. We're going to help your friend okay."_

_Brooke just nodded and followed the guy. She needed to be close to Haley. She needed to know how she was._

"I'm nervous." I watch as she smoothes her dress down for the tenth time. It's all really amusing.

"Don't be."

"What if something goes wrong?" She looks up at me with those innocent doe eyes.

"If anything goes wrong I will personally kick the ass of whoever messed it up."

She giggled. "Brookie, your pregnant. I don't think you should be kicking any ass."

"Pregnant or not I'll do it for you Haley-Bub."

"Thanks Brooke."

**FSIAB**

The ceremony had been a dream. It was so Haley. It was simple and elegant. She was the picture perfect bride.

"Catch!" I looked up just into time to catch her bouquet.

"Ha! Now you and Dean have to get married." I just roll my eyes and hand her the flowers back. She's been trying to get Dean and I married since we started dating.

"You know she's right. You did catch the bouquet. Isn't it bad luck or something if you don't get married?"

"What are you getting at Dean?" I turn to face him and gasp. He's standing there with a diamond ring in his hand.

"Will you marry me?"

"I…" I gasp for air and grab my stomach. "I think I'm having the baby."

**FSIAB**

I blink a few times against the harsh white light. When I can finally focus I look around the small white room.

In one corner Dean is sleeping in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs. In another corner Sam and Haley are playing with a baby… my baby.

I feel a smile creep onto my face as I watch them. Their going to be such great parents one day.

It really is amazing where we all are today. A few years ago we were just four strangers in a bar. Today we're our own family.


End file.
